finding souls
by awn the pawn
Summary: Percy has weird nightmares and Annabeth is there for him. Modern AU. R&R! It's a only a one shot btw. xoxooooo


_**Hey guys this is a one shot yey! **_

_**This is my first time posting here sooo.. R&R xo**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.**_

_"help me, percy!"_

_he heard a voice, then he fell and stumbled down into an endless chasm._

_"PERCY!"_

it was the last thing he heard.

…and then he woke up.  
he was breathing hard and all-sweaty. he sensed that he was in his room, sprawled in his bed with a blonde-chic laying beside him. he had to smile he knew he was alive and his world in his arms.

"fucking, nightmares" he mumbled to himself.

Annabeth sat up and finger-combed his hair. "hmmm, what is it now?"

"i'm falling into, uhmmm, i don't know, whatever" massaging his temples as he sat next to Annabeth.

"let's get some tea and let's talk" Annabeth stood at the side of the bed, smiling wearily and beckoning him.

She helped him through the kitchen and she began to make themselves a tea. She looked at Percy looking down and still rubbing his forehead.

_'do i love him?'_ she thought.  
Love is special. Love is for special people, and Annabeth thought she isn't one.

she head to the kitchen table, sat infront of her lover, she suppose. Percy told her about nightmares, clearly he's experiencing this recently, which affects his studies and unfortunately, his health. He had a dramatic weight loss, pale skin and dark circles start to form under his eyes. He told her how everything's gotten worse since he started to do something really energy-draining every morning and afternoon. Annabeth was feeling nothing but worried about her love.

_'what if something might happen to him? what if something happens to him? he could…. he could…'_

the tears starts to well

_'stop Annabeth you're only overthinking, he couldn't, not this time.'_

He was still talking but this time he's looking down. Every night, it's only the same, he woke up scared and frightened, Annabeth too will wake up and make him something to drink and calm his nerves and they will stay up like that for hours until one fall asleep. He clearly noticed the bags are forming under Annabeth's eyes._'She's still beautiful'_ he thought.

They drank their tea and talked some more about stuffs. They usually talked how their day has been, they're plans for the future, universe and all. They got to their bed and cuddle, now—not talking because these moments where they really value the time they're together. That silence, where they would only hear each other's heartbeats and the busy streets of New York, that's when their heart talk. Skin to skin, bone to bone, thought to thought, soul to soul and heart to heart.

"I love you" Percy murmurs.  
Annabeth sprung out of the bed and straggle Percy's lap. "Hey, what the-" He was cutted of by those lips, those pink-soft lips, those lips who stole his first kiss when they were only 16. 'those lips are the last pair i would kiss' Percy once told Annabeth. Smiling, as he kissed back.

"Are you sure?" Annabeth pulled away, his eyes were so calming as ever. It was the first time she heard it from him, They've been together for 3 years and she's sure as hell she knew she loved him, she spills her love through kisses, hugs and simply tracing her fingers through his hair. There are many ways to show someone you love them, not just by saying those powerful three words.

"Yes, I am. Why wouldn't i be sure about it? I mean, we've been friends for 7 years and we stood by each other's side and always there for each other and you're always there for me. plus, you can keeo up with my bullshit and you're beautiful and perfect and i adore you. why wouldn't i be so sure of it?" Percy said, he's blushing and he is aware of that.

"We kinda believed in Greek mythology, right?" He nodded. "Remember that quote from Plato's the Symposium, the Zeus created humans originally with two pairs of arms and legs and a head with two faced and he feared that they might over powered him so he split them into two separating beings, and scattered it all around the world?" She asked. "Yes, and why are you talking about greek mythology in the middle of my confession?" Percy said. She rolled her eyes and said "You're such a seaweed brain yknow that? Aaaand do you think i am your other half?" "Of course, I am pretty sure you are my other half." he grinned at her.

"Well then, I love you, too" She told him.

And they kissed all night long. And for that they knew they have a reason to live, they found their soulmates, they found their other halves.


End file.
